Never break the bond
by bellatrix360
Summary: dia weasley is the triplet of fred and george but she has been taken away and the weasley never like to talk about her because it brings sadness to everone mrs.weasley espically for it is her fault dia is gone better summry on profile page
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm bellatrix360, please bare with me I have really bad editing problems me and punctuation seem to have a problem with each other. Anyway I write for more of the imagination's sake rather than to be a good author so I hope you enjoy it if you don't well I guess I'll just have to bare with it. also i do not own harry potter jkr does**

**Prologue **

"FRED, GEROGE, DIA!" Mrs. Weasley screeched "GET DOWN HERE NOW!" there was thumping noise coming from the stairs and two red head boys stood in front of Mrs. Weasley looking like they were sorry but their eyes had a mischievous look to them.

"where is Dia?" she asked sharply

"uhh….

"WELL?" she asked getting in patient

"you see mom she's-

"right here mother dearest" said a voice followed by a tall lanky girl with striking red hair that flared out just above her shoulders. Her amber eyes darted looking around but she was far from pretty at the moment, her face was flushed and she had dirt all over her face there was wet mud in her hair and all over her clothes and a cut on her upper arm she looked a bit distraught but very happy and calm none the less.

"WHAT IN MERLINS BEARD HAPPENED?!" Mrs. Weasley screeched

"uh yay about that I kind of fell out the window" she said slowly and a "oh my bad" voice

"YOU WHAT?!"

"mom please calm down" George pleaded with his mother

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT WITH FINDING OUT THAT YOU LEFT ONE OF YOUR ACRUSED EXPREMINTS AT SCHOO, WHICH ALMOST CAUSED AN EXPLOSION AND _NOW_ I FIND OUT THAT DIA FELL OUT THE WINDOW WHAT AM I TO DO WITH YOU THREE?! ….. WELL?"

"mom it was an accident-

"DON'T TRY TO TELL ME THAT YOUR EXPRINMENTS WAS AN ACCINDENT FRED WEALSEY!" she roared

"mom please I fell out the window because I tried to tackle Fred but missed it wasn't our fault"

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT YOUR ONLY 12 YEARS OLD AND IT'S ONLY CHRISTMAS BREAK! FOR MERLINS SAKE YOUR THREE BETTER SMARTEN UP NOW OFF TO BED WITH ALL OF YOU **DO NOT** COME DOWN UNTILL TOMORROW MORING THEM WE WILL SEE WHAT TO DO WITH YOU"

the three triplets sighed and trudged back upstairs into there rooms but before they could reach it little Ginny came out and said

"haha you got in t r o u b le ha ha"

"shove off pest" Dia said slamming the door to her and her brothers room. Well I guess we might as well sleep seeing as it's ten anyways and hey it's Christmas tomorrow see ya in the morning guys hope you like your presents. She grinned climbed into bed and fell asleep.

She could feel herself being dragged out of bed. Dia opened her eyes but all she found was darkness she had a blind fold on she could her the heavy breathing of whoever was dragging her. She was pulled to her knees and she could feel a wand tip at her throat . Dia held in a gasp she knew this was not a sick joke of her brothers her blind fold was ripped off and she could see the fire light illuminating the masked of the death eaters they had her family every one including her brothers she looked around and saw her father unconscious along with Bill, Charlie, and Percy. She gasped there was her mother standing beside a death talking and crying her eyes out she looked like she was trying to plead with him then he said

"NO WOMEN you made a deal with him twelve years ago your youngest daughter is to be his for whatever his reasons either to torture or kill you made a deal and now you will give us your youngest daughter"

"NO NOT GINNY PLEASE" she cried the man went forward to where little eight year old Ginny was unconscious he went to grab her but Dia ran towards him he looked at her with an amused look upon his face.

"what are you going to be heroic and save your little sister from the big bad death eaters he howled with laughter.

"no I am not but I want to reason with you"

"oh?" he said with a raised eyebrow

"and what might that be?"

"I want you to leave my family alone never come here again"

"and what pro-say might I get in the bargain, not your little sister surely?"

"no take me instead I am older and more capable of what ever your master wants I will leave with out a fuss and I will NEVER run away I promise I will make an unbreakable vow if you want" Dia said standing up straighter her twin brothers Fred and George looked terrified at her. And her mother was still bawling.

"what boldness for such a young girl if you come with out a fuss we will leave your family alone" he said and reached his hand out to her

"done" she grabbed his hand and they apparated(**A/N** how the heck do you spell it?) leaving everything else behind and a sad family to mourn their loss of a daughter.

**I know short but it's just the intro please review******


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later on the train home from Hogwarts 

"That was wicked did you see Millicent's face??"

"I know I'm sure that he will NEVER forget not to mess with the Weasley brothers"

"hey guys what did you do this time?" Harry asked as Fred and George Weasley came into their compartment

"oh we just tied him to the roof of the train"

"don't worry it will come undone when he says Fred and George Weasley are the best people on earth or once the rides over" Fred said looking at the alarmed face of Hermione

"man you guys are hilarious imagine if you had been triplets" as soon as the words came out of his mouth Harry knew he had hit a rough point Fred and George's faces darkened and their wands were out pointing at Harry but before they could do anything Ron stepped in front of Harry holding up his hands looking wild and sad.

"hey hey guys stop STOP!" he yelled so forcefully that it surprised both Hermione and Harry "he didn't know any better no ones told him just just go I'll sort things out GO NOW" he yelled again Fred and George glared at Ron then sent a death glare at Harry and left.

"whoa what was that all about Ron?" Harry asked he had never seen the twins so angry

Ron sighed and looked up at Harry with dispiriting eyes "this is going to take a long time to explain to you but I guess it's only right that you should know since you just touched a never with Fred and George okay none of my family likes talking about this but here we go. You see the thing is that Fred and George _do_ have a triplet her name is Dia she was exactly like them in every way they were inseparable she was funny I remember one time she died mom's hair a deep sea blue ahhh those were the days" he sighed but then he shook his head and his face went solemn and serious

"about thirteen years ago mom and dad where cornered by death eaters along with bill, Charlie, and Percy she pleaded with them that she would do anything. Just to let them go so they told her that they would come back they didn't say when or where but they said that she had to give them her youngest daughter which is Ginny well anyway they came back three years ago on Christmas eve night. they dragged all of us down stunned Ginny who was bawling and then stunned dad, bill, Charlie, and Percy who all tried to fight I was only nine at the time. they reminded mom of her promise and that they would now be taking Ginny for the dark lords amusement in other words torture or killing her, Dia ran up to the guy and told him to take her instead she said that she would leave without a fuss and wouldn't run away she said that she would even make the unbreakable vow and he made her promise he held out his hand and then she took it and then" Ron snapped his fingers "they were gone we all now that she is dead because our family is a blood traitor family. that is what happened so if I were you I would apologize to Fred and George"

"wow I had no idea" Harry said dazed

"not many people do" Ron sighed

**One Dark Night**

A figure darted out from behind a tree very fast you wouldn't have been able to spot the person unless you knew they were there. The person raced out on to the street and stopped for a split second in the light. It was a girl she was tall and skinny. She had black hair with sliver tips. She was pale. But her deep blue eyes were filled with determination. she looked around wildly and then started towards a dusty old drive-way. Once she reached the house she looked up, it was tall there was about three chimneys it looked like the place was a stack of blocks about to fall over the girl sighed and ran towards the nearest tree she climb up it and went onto the nearest branch she opened a window and leaped inside she landed silently with out making a noise. The girl looked around the room there were two beds each one occupied with two identical boys – twins. The pale girl jumped onto the end of the bed stand and removed one of the ceiling blocks she placed it quietly on the floor she shot her hand up into the dark space her hand hit all sorts of cobwebs and dirt until she felt wood she grasped the object placing it inside her robe then she replaced the ceiling block and jumped off the bed with out waking the boys. The girl went towards the window but hesitated looking back at the door you could tell she was trying to make a decision. She went towards the door and quietly crept down the stairs and went into a room which was most likely the living room she looked at all the pictures there was one picture of the whole family she took it from the shelf and examined it her eyes saddened as she scanned the picture. The creaking of a floor board brought her back to reality she quickly stashed the picture into her cloak and jumped behind the couch she looked up to see an plump women with a kind face and red hair. The women looked around the room her eyes rested on a clock with nine dials and one broken dial her eyes widened she dropped the tea cup it hit the floor with a crash she ran upstairs yelling

"ARTHUR, ARTHUR QUICK GET UP GET UP!"

The girl took that as her cue she jumped up from behind the couch and ran for the door she turned on the stop apparteing just before she left she looked to the window and saw two identical red headed boys staring at her.

Arthur jumped up from bed at the sound of his wife's yelling he ran down the stairs to see her weeping.

"molly what's wrong?"

"sh-sh-she w-was he-here Arthur SHE WAS HERE" she yelled desperately

"who molly who was here?"

"D-D-Dia" she cried

"molly are you sure" he said putting his hands on his wife's shoulders

"ye-yes I looked a-a-at the cl-clock her di-dial was at h-home but it-it's gone now b-back t-t-to Mortal peril" Arthur held his wife close he looked at the clock it was changing from traveling to mortal Peril Arthur couldn't believe it after all these years thinking she was dead yet maybe there was still some hope

"Molly" he said "we cannot tell anyone of the kids it will make them out of sorts again alright"

"o-okay Arthur" molly said as they went back to bed

**In an Old Castle**

There was a loud pop as a figure spun onto a wet field. It was the girl, she collapsed onto the ground holding the sides of her face she let a couple tears slide down her face, before getting up, she brushed her self from little pieces of dirt then she wiped her eyes and walked into a huge magnificent old castle. Her foot steps echoed trough out the stone walls of the castle each step made a eerie sound she walked past many pictures who where all glaring at her some whispered in a language that she could not understand, she past various banners of green and sliver with serpents entwined into the embroidery or on the picture. She made various twists and turns the castle was a maze she finally came upon a dead end the ceiling was very high and on the wall was two serpents one sliver and one gold entwined to the middle then separated looking at each other with teeth bared. She looked up at the two serpents which where 10 feet tall and she let one word escaped her mouth

"arshlasha" it was parsletounge the only word that she knew the only word that he had taught her it meant "never to return" the two snakes hissed at each other and untangled to reveal a big wooden door she pushed the doors open and walked in. The room was magnificent there was three doors leading to other rooms but the room she had just walked into had stone walls stacked like bricks in each lining where you could tell a new stone was placed was a fine line of sliver. There was a huge window covered in a transparent green cloth the rug was a dark green with black designs. At the end of the room was a fire place with a green divan and a large leather chair. There was also all sorts of dark art objects and statues of different people lined up around the room.

Instead of stopping though the girl went straight for a door on her left she quietly opened the door and slipped in she was met by a great deal of noise arguing and reasoning.

"IF we do it now it will draw attention to our selves we have to wait until we get the boy." Said a cold and irritated voice

"but if we wait any longer we may have to make a more advance plan for I am sure they will tighten security a lot more."

"I don't have time for this Dolohov! We will talk later go" a agitated man brushed past the girl and shut the door behind him you could hear hurried footsteps in the halls. The man that was left stood there glaring at nothing in particular he turned around to come face to face with a very pale blue eyed girl.

"oh so your back" he sneered

"_well_ did you get it?" the girl held out a box with beautiful engravings on it. He took it greedily and tried to open it without success he was just about to blast when the girl said something

"sir wait!"

"_what?_"

"only blood can open it here" she said holding out her hand he placed the box into her hands, she with drew a sliver blade from her cloak and ran it along her hand she didn't flinch cringe or anything she then took the blood from her hand onto one of her finger tips and ran it along the edge the box didn't do anything , she then took the box and opened it with ease inside laid a extremely old wand, a couple tarnished coins, a fang, and a newer wand. The man peered into the box and took the old wand and the fang.

"good job you managed to get it with out drawing any attention?"

"none that would point to you my lord"

"what do you mean..?"

"I swear sir it's the accursed clock she still hasn't taken my name off of it she came down and saw me I'm sorry" she cried pleading with him.

"let us hope that it does not bring attention to us _Dia_" he hissed Dia took that as her dismissal.

**Bellatrix 360: Hi again you know what I hate when I type on Microsoft my chapter takes up like three pages but when I put it on fanfiction it's like super short GAHH it's so annoying**


	3. Chapter 3

Dia exited the study and went through one door in the main room the door was small simple and black. When she went into it she looked around there was a small single bed with black sheets, a green armchair and a small simple fire that was glowing.

Dia curled up in the small armchair watching the dying fire. That last "errand" for the dark lord stirred up all sorts of feelings which she had worked hard to keep down even after three years in the dark lord's service it was still hard to see the faces of her brothers. You see 14 years ago when the Dark Lord fell he really wasn't dead he still had his body his snake like body he just lost all of his powers he had none what so ever he even now he only has a few and so because of his pride he only has two death eaters that know he is still alive which are Dolohov and Wormtail I am most definitely not a death eater I am just somebody that does little things for the dark lord or research because I am smart he makes me invent gruesome things for him but I just keep reminding myself that as long as I'm here my family is safe.

Dia's pov 

I woke up early it is a habit because if I don't get up before my "lord and master" I get punished. As I got up I thought about the past night's events I had gotten one of my families most treasured possessions even though they did not know they had it themselves only me, Fred, and George know about it. While I had been doing research for my "lord" I had found a long line of pureblood family tree's I traced back weasley's to a cousin of Godric Gryffindor and my mother's last name Prewett was a cousin of Salazar Slytherin. Which is pretty weird considering the circumstances. While Fred, George and I were looking for a place to hide our experiments we found an old box we couldn't figure out how to open it, only a couple nights before the attack I had figured out how to open it I stashed my wand in there along with Salazar's own wand, a fang from a basilisk and some old money from the founder's era.

As much as I don't like the Dark Lord I will tell him things I will help him with the hope that he will free me or give me something of course I doubt I'll ever get free but every rare moment when I do something really good for a reward he will give something from my family a picture, or journal, or something I keep all those and treasure them. With this last object I got for the Dark Lord was the wand of Salazar which is what he wanted. I also got my wand back which I am really happy to get back.

This year my twin brothers are going into their sixth year at Hogwarts, it's Ron's fourth, and Ginny's third.

**At the Weasley's house**

"Fred who do you think that girl was?"

"I don't know maybe we should ask mom?"

"no she's been in such a state since that night yet she won't tell us why"

"I think it has something to do with that girl"

"ya so do I"

"quidditch world cups soon though"

"ya perfect for selling our products"

"money here we come" Fred said as he turned off the light and went to sleep.

**Couple days later at the Mansion**

"Dia come here" Voldemort yelled

"yes my Lord" she said dropping to one knee and bowing much to her disgust

"I have plans for you and I need you to go undercover with Barty"

"where would you like me to go?"

"to Hogwarts" Dia gasped she would see her brothers and sister

"you of course will follow every order Barty gives you with no arguments_ and _you will be posing as a squib **no **running away or giving hints to anybody on who you are do I make myself clear??"

"yes my lord perfectly"

"good" he purred

Dia and Barty got to the school he ordered her to go into his office and wait there for further instructions. Dia who was now going under the name Mercy walked around the office looking for things to do she settled in the desk, took out some parchment and started drawing. Dia or Mercy was still drawing when Mad-eye-moody (Barty) came in along with Albus Dumbledore.

"So Alastor you were telling me about your friends niece who is a squib that she will be staying with you during your stay?"

"that is correct, MERCY!" he yelled

"yes?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you about your stay here"

"yes professor?"

"Mercy is it?"

"yes that is it sir"

"well since you are staying at the castle for this year you should have proper accommodations so if you are alright with it I would love for you to get sorted just for this year , you can have your own room in which ever house you will be sorted into, you can also attend some classes that do not require a wand like potions, divination, and care of magical creatures. also as I'm sure you know the Triwizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year so if you would like you could help out with preparation and so on it would be very helpful.

"uhh could I give you an answer tomorrow professor? I am very tired it was a long trip" Dia said looking at Barty

"of course we can talk about it tomorrow in my office at noon is that alright"

"that is perfect professor thank you," Dia said as Dumbledore walked out of the room

"well can I?" Dia asked Barty

"yes go right ahead I will not need your assistance much anyways" he said waving his hands in dismissal Dia bowed her head and left the room to got to bed as soon as she was by herself she scheduled with excitement.

The Next Day Dia walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office she knocked on the door 

"enter" Dia walked into the headmasters office she sighed a quiet sigh that was barley noticeable she remembered all the good times she had with Fred and George in Hogwarts and how many times she had been sent to the headmasters office she sat in the very same that she had in the past.

"alright Mercy so I understand that you have never been to any magical classes or education before is that correct?"

"yes it is sir but I have studied many books and pretty much anything I could get my hands on so I believe I have a very well rounded knowledge of the magical world"

"alright I will have you take a couple of tests to see your level standards is that fine with you?"

"perfectly fine professor"

"excellent" Dumbledore said folding his hands together, Dumbledore asked Dia a series of questions and asked her to make a potion after successfully completing the potion Dumbledore came to a conclusion

"I must say Mercy that your knowledge is very grand you should be placed in 6th year classes now shall we get your sorted?" Dumbledore took the old sorting hat off the shelf and placed it on her head instantly a voice sounded inside her brain.

"Hm back again I see but of course you have been absent for awhile haven't we"

"NO please don't say anything to any one I can't have my family in danger again" Dia screamed in her head

"very well I will not tell anyone miss. Weasley but your courage still stands out in you, you are a true Gryffindor Miss. Weasley and it would do me great dishonor if I put you anywhere else but GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted the last word. Dumbledore clapped his hands and said:

"well Mercy I will get you a room already for you and I would like you to come back later this after noon and I will get two students to show you around the school I think I have the prefect two students in mind" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

**Bellatrix360: what do you think? I'd love some idea's for the story who do you think should show Dia around?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day The Next Day

Dia was eating at the staff table with Crouch Jr. she was still waiting to meet the students that were going to show her around the school, Dia sort of laughed at the thought, she probably knew more about the school then the students that were going to show her around. Dia looked over to Dumbledore who gave a curt nod signaling Dia to follow him so that she could meet the students. Dumbledore lead Dia to his office when he opened the door Dia nearly choked, there in front of his desk were two chairs in them were two identical red headed boys. Quickly Dia regained her posture and followed Dumbledore in.

"Mercy this is Fred and George Weasley, two of the schools biggest pranksters and troublemakers although it is against Professor McGonagall's wishes I believe that giving these two boys some responsibility will maybe keep them out of trouble, well at least for the time being, so they will be showing you around the school, helping you get to classes, and so on. Here is your schedule now off you go."

Fred, George, and Dia walked out of Dumbledore's office and leaving Dia alone with her brothers, it was a true test of will for her not to break down or show any other emotion towards them while in their present.

"so your mercy"

"yea"

"why?"

"well I don't know I haven't really given it any thought to ask my parents why they gave me the name"

"oh" the conversation was really dead until out of no where Fred came up behind her and asked

"have you ever seen mad eye moody in his knickers" Dia stopped dead and turned around

"Wha- tha-t – is- the – mo-st –ridiculous- thing- i-'ve –ever –heard" She gasped out trying to breath while laughing"

"well Fred it looks like we've broken the ice" George stated Dia spun round

"sure now where's the common room?"

"follow us m' lady" Fred said taking a bow and holding out his arm. she laughed and followed them up to the common room.

Dia walked in, she loved it. The common room had the homiest feeling that she had ever felt in years, Dia finally felt safe for once in her life. Fred and George lead her around the common room pointing out the dormitories, bill board, and the couches.

"So Mercy Dumbledore told us that there isn't any room in the 6th years rooms so you'll have to bunk in the mixed room there's only two girls in it though Hermione Granger who is in 4th year, and Ginny she's our sister and in 3rd year." Fred said

"oh okay"

"I'll call down Hermione" Fred said

"she's always up there studying" George finished

"but it's the beginning of the year" Dia said sounding surprised

"ya we know-

"try telling that to her"

"HERMOINE!" Fred and George yelled

"WHAT?!" called an agitated voice "I'm busy go away"

"Hermione come down before the fire gets any bigger!" Fred yelled grinning from ear to ear. There was a shriek and footsteps pounding around. Right when you could hear them on the steps Fred and George looked at each other and place a foot on the girl's dormitory steps. The steps turned immediately into a slide there was another scream and a girl with bushy hair slide down, right as Fred, George, and Dia side stepped to miss her. The girl called Hermione got up looking very angry.

"FRED!, GEORGE! WHEN I TELL YOUR MOTHER THAT YOU- WHY ON THE PLANET WOULD – WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she screamed the steam was just rolling off of her. Fred and George took a bow then presented both arms out towards Dia.

"Ta Daaa" they said

"presenting miss. Mercy your newest room mate now tally ho hippity hop and show her your dormitory so we can leave."

"thanks" Dia huffed.

"nothing personal but we have business to attend to bye bye" they said and left.

Hermione turned to look at Dia. She studied her, it looked like she was evaluating her.

"so you're a new student here, I didn't think that Hogwarts accepted new students you know due to the secrecy thing and because of all the papers, but still that's really cool. I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts. I have a book on it if you'd like to borrow it sometime, what your favorite class mines is Transfiguration it's hard but very useful." She said very, very fast

"uhh" was all Dai could say before Hermione started dragging her up the stairs, to what she guessed was their room.

**A/N sorry I haven't updated, I've been having trouble getting a good flow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone its been years since I have been here but my stories have come back to haunt me so it seems after all these years I now cant stop thinking about them. I am going to redo this story hopefully improve it ten fold

until then

Bellatrix360


End file.
